Repercussions
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Another fight, another night out. Another call, another pick up. Another being sick, another argument. But this one has REPERCUSSIONS. Naitlyn fic about how strong love is when it comes to life-threatening situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am Bex! Uh, I had this idea while I was doing an exam. Wrong right? But I hope it's a popular idea. This section needs more Naitlyn stories and I am here with other authors to bring them. But this is purely Naitlyn centered. Enjoy!**

_**Another fight, another night out. Another call, another pick up. Another being sick, another argument. But this one has REPERCUSSIONS.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. I wish I did though. **

* * *

_"One does not feel until a great loss had revealed itself and that loss was LOVE."_

"Caitlyn," Nate started. "I have told you that when we're both ready, we will actually try for a baby." He rubbed his face and leaned back on the dining table chair, sighing.

"But I'm ready! I have been for two years! And those being how long we've been married for!" Caitlyn said, pushing her dinner away, losing her appetite. "Two years for your career and you're not ready." She sighed, getting up. "I'm 24 years old now and I am done waiting for you."

* * *

Swirling her alcoholic drink with her index finger, Caitlyn leaned her head on her hand.

She had had five drinks and was feeling tipsy. The club owner, her brother-in-law Tim, ordered the bartender to stop serving her.

"Come on; time to call Nate." Tim said, helping her off the bar stool.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, irritably and got her iPhone out of her leather jacket pocket and called her husband.

"Pick me up. I'll be waiting outside Vertigo." Caitlyn said, accepting the glass of water from Tim.

"Of course; you went and got drunk-" Nate started.

"Pick me up, you jerk." Caitlyn sighed, getting agitated.

"I'll be there in ten." He mumbled, hanging up.

* * *

Nate decided to drive around California just to get his wife to sober up a bit.

"Get home already! I'm tried." Caitlyn mumbled from the passenger seat, drifting in and out of sleep.

"We need to talk." Nate replied. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and turned the radio on low volume. "Turn it off." Nate simply said.

Grudgingly, Caitlyn turned it off. "You want to talk?" Caitlyn started, turning to face him. "OK. Why are you not ready yet? You are being so fucking selfish, Nate!" She finished.

"Caitlyn, as it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't want kids?" Nate started quietly. "I always liked it just being us. Sure I was third out of four kids but do you know how much I was judged and picked on for being the younger brother or the 'serious' one?" Caitlyn turned to him.

"I didn't know you felt like that." She whispered.

"No. You were kinda brought up with equality." Nate said.

"You don't know the full story!" Caitlyn said. "You can't assume things! Cornelia was always the bright future child. Jesse was the only son so of course he got credit for that! My dad wanted me to to become a doctor. I never wanted to. But I studied medicine just for him. I ended up with my dream job-owning my own record label and being a music producer." Caitlyn said.

"I never knew that either." Nate said. "But I never got the support that your parents gave you. My parents had everything, they didn't care what we became but whatever that was had to be stable and support us. My parents were born into money like yours but because of your harsher roots, your parents forced you to work hard. I don't want children knowing that one parent won't care and the other is pushy." Nate said.

"You're making no sense..." Caitlyn said, leaning back.

"That's because you're fucking drunk." Nate stated. "This is what you do. Drink your problems away. It doesn't help you know. Look where it took your father."

"Now you can shut up about him." Caitlyn hissed.

"No I won't. I may not know everything about your life but that's because you hide from me." Nate said.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. It's late and we need to get home. Where have you driven us?"

"I don't know. I didn't put the SatNav on, did I?" Nate said.

"Don't get like that. It pisses me off." Caitlyn sighed. "Stop the car." He did. She threw up by the side of the road and he patted her back gently. She wiped her mouth and wound the window back up and leaned back. "Go." She said, quietly.

The couple found themselves in a single road, near the mountains. Caitlyn relaxed further into her seat as her anger for Nate slowly dispersed and she felt upset for stressing him out. There were two cars far behind them and none ahead.

Caitlyn slipped her headphones in and listened to music. Nate's eyes started to droop but he kept them open. He turned the SatNav on to direct them home. It would take at least an hour or so.

Suddenly, a car was driving straight towards them. Nate quickly turned to face Caitlyn but she had her eyes closed. He kept his eyes on the road and tried slowing his car down. "Caitlyn?!" Nate called but she remained unmoved. He looked to the left, mountain rocks. He looked to the right, sharp edged rocks leading downwards, creating a cliff-like effect.

Blindly, he made his left hand to rip the headphones off her head. Confused, she turned to him.

"Caity, whatever happens, know I love you." Nate said. A tear slipped down his face as Caitlyn stared at him, frightened.

"Wait, what?" Caitlyn asked confused.

Nate debated on whether pushing him and her out of the car but he knew they wouldn't survive the impact of the rocks anyway. He stopped the car and waited.

She looked forward and screamed, "Nate!" Her eyes wore fear. Nate looked at her, hoping to remember her beautiful features. She looked back at him. Begging with her teary eyes. They had seconds left. "Nate..." She croaked out her tears.

* * *

The car was hit.

The car flipped over the cliff and rolled down.

It landed on the road below. Upright.

Caitlyn opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry but she managed to see ahead of her.

Cars, people filled the road. Caitlyn looked to the side.

Nate was gasping in pain filled breaths.

"Oh babe." Caitlyn tried to reach her arm out to him but immediately jolted it back.

"You... okay?" Nate asked, looking to the side but not moving his neck.

"My arm hurts. You?" She whispered, undoing her seatbelt and kicking her door down.

"I'm hurting everywhere, Caity." Nate cried.

"I'll get help. There's people here." Caitlyn whispered.

"I can kinda see." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"No! Don't close your eyes." Caitlyn said, tapping his face gently.

Nate opened his eyes. "It hurts." Tears slipped down his face.

"I know. Baby you'll be okay." Caitlyn sobbed. "I love you."

"I...love..." Nate eyes stilled. Caitlyn shook him. She started crying. She leaned her head on his chest and sighed when she heard his heart beating lightly.

"Hello?" A man said, at the window. She leaned up and looked at him. "Good, you're alive. Is he...?" He gestured to Nate.

"His heart is still beating but it's very faint..." Caitlyn raised a hand to her head. It was pounding and bleeding.

"Good. You guys survived that fall." He helped her out but she fainted as soon as she hit the ground.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, sorry for the long delay. I don't know how popular this story would be that's why I didn't really update but I know my loyal fans. x :)**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV_

Everything was black. Pitch black. I could faintly hear beeping and mumbles but I couldn't place my finger on them. I tried speaking or moaning but nothing exited my lips. But I did feel my eyes twitch.

"Shhm wakim umpth." I heard. What? I let out a quiet moan and opened my eyes into slits but closed them as light blinded them. I tried opening them again and everything became even clearer than last time. A couple more blinks, I could make out my mother leaning over me with a random person. "Caitlyn?" Mom asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Where am I? Where's Nate?" I asked, trying to sit up but only succeeded in groaning.

"Mrs Gray, you have to calm down. I'm Ms Kelly, your doctor. You have two broken ribs and a broken arm." The doctor said. No shit, my body feels like it's been misplaced.

"I need water." I said hoarsely. Mom poured me a glass and helped me to take a sip from it.

"You need to rest." Ms Kelly said, checking some files. "You can be discharged in two days."

"Where's my husband?" I asked, gripping my bed sheets tightly.

"You need to rest, darling." Mom said, standing up and leaving the room.

"What aren't you telling me?!" I asked, sitting up painfully.

"I promise I will tell you the details of your husband's being when you're discharged. But for now, get all the rest you need. You still have a concussion and you're ribs need healing. I'll check up on you tonight."

...

"How are you?" Mitchie asked the next day. She and Mara looked like they'd been crying.

"Confused." I said. "Have you seen Nate yet?" I asked, itching my cast.

Mara stopped me and grabbed my hand, stroking it. "No, we haven't."

"Well, do you know what's up with him at least?" I asked, leaning back.

"We got you fresh clothes!" Cornelia said, coming in with a duffel bag.

I ignored her. "Guys?" I asked. They just shook their heads. Cornelia came up to me and kissed my head, stroking my hair out of my face.

"You all right?" she asked, resting her hand on my cheek. I just stared at her. "Jesse's coming soon. He's been so worried, he took the first flight out here." Jesse's been in England.

"That's good. Isn't it, sweetie?" Mom asked, coming into the room. "Uh, you have some guests."

Just then, Shane, Jason and Amelia came in, gifts or flowers in hand.

"Hi... You okay?" Amelia asked, placing the gifts onto the edge of my bed.

"S'pose so." I shrugged with my good arm. "Thanks." I mumbled, pointing at the gifts.

"No problem. We brought chocolates and teddies." Shane said.

"And birdhouses!" Jason added, winking. I giggled and hugged him.

"What colour are the birdhouses?" I asked.

"Purple and Zebra Print." Jason grinned. "They look good."

"I bet they do." I smiled, looking at him take them out of the bag.

"So... you're coming out of here tomorrow." Mitchie stated. I nodded.

"Amelia. You know anything about Nate?" I asked. Amy looked like a deer caught in headlights and turned to her brothers for support.

"You're not supposed to know, yet." she simply said, giving a short nod.

"How come?" I asked.

"Caitlyn Alice, you're supposed to be resting, not worrying." Mom snapped.

"How can't I worry when I know nothing about my husband's well being? I've just been in a car accident, Mother, if you haven't realised and said husband was involved too!" I snapped back.

"Okay, want to know how your husband's doing?" Ms Kelly asked, entering my room. "Not so well. But I rather you know the sordid details when you've at least gained emotional stability."

"I want you all to leave." I said, looking down.

"Caitlyn..." Mara sighed.

"Now please." I whispered.

"I think it's best if you all leave. Caitlyn's obviously in distress. We don't want any panic attacks now, do we?" Ms Kelly asked, shooing everyone out.

"I want to be alone." I said, eyeing her movements.

"Of course." she smiled sadly, leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope that was all right!**


End file.
